


Let's Ride til Dawn

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon is Queen, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Flying, Mommy Kink, Napping, No Sex, No Spoilers, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Abaddon. PG-13: Cursing, Murdering Demons, Abaddon calling herself Mommy to creep out Dean, and Abaddon making Dean freak out with threats of flying.</p><p> </p><p>Gods, I love this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Ride til Dawn

One of Abaddon’s minions tells him where to be. He waits at the bus stop to see a large black bus rolling up. The door opens and sure enough Abaddon was winking at him in the driver’s seat, “Where to, pretty thing?” 

He rolls his eyes before looking around cautiously. See no one nearby, he gets into the bus. The door of the tour bus closes and she already has a foot down on the gas pedal. Dean grunts and holds onto the guard rail. He looks around to see a rock band possessed by black eyed demons sitting like scared puppies at a table covered in booze and drugs. 

"Pet, if you could take care of them first, I would like it. They foolishly tried to live life like humans," Abaddon glared at the rearview mirror. "They don’t deserve death by my hand."

Dean knew he was in his safe zone, so he let his face show that smile of joy as he took out his demon blade. The demons barely put up a fight. He could feel Abaddon’s powers paralyzing the four. Once all were well and truly dead, he cleaned his knife and put it on the table.

"Good pet. Could you poor your queen a glass of half and half? I want the bubbly," Abaddon purred as she watched the hunter pour some of his blood into a glass from an old cut and topped off the glass with champagne. He walked back to the drivers seat and tipped the glass to her lips the way she liked it. 

"Mmm. You’re a bit tired tonight. Want to sleep on Mommy’s lap?" She grinned knowing how much the term repulsed her pet. 

"Then who will drive the bus?" Dean hid the revulsion with some snark.

Abaddon adjusted her hydraulic seat back and looked up at him, “Sit and I’ll even let you drive.”

Dean tried not to blush as he sat on her skirt covered lap. He could gauge her demeanor of the day by her outfit. She was probably just going to tease tonight since she was wearing her navy stewardess outfit. If she was wearing leather or a t-shirt with a devil on it, he knew he was in for a world of hurt.

"Mmm. Wanna know where Mommy is taking you?" Abaddon purred into his ear. She grinned against his cheek as he swallowed his anger. "We’re going on a plane! Our very own private flight and I will keep you safe out on the wing."

He could stop his body sweating in fear. She kept his hands on the steering wheel as she pressed her foot on the gas, “Oh, you like that very much, don’t you? Your skin is tasting sweeter, pet.”

He slowed his breathing as she nibbled along his neck. Maybe she was just teasing? He leaned back into her warm body. She purred as she felt him give up the fight. She had no desire to go to any airport, but it was a delight feeling her pet tremble as he saw yet another airport exit sign. 

"I now understand why you hunters live life on the road. It is very refreshing. Humans truly become pigs for the slaughter when they set up houses. I remember when humanity was nomadic," She sighed softly before launching into a tale about how she hunted a rogue angel along the banks of the Tigris. Soon she had a lap full of a sleeping hunter. She continued to drive for another hour until he snuffled awake. She pulled into park at an abandoned ranch. Just for kicks, she whispered, "We’re here."

Dean jumped up in her lap in terror, “Wh-what? No! Please, no!”

Abaddon watched Dean’s features go from scared little boy to scared man. Oh, how she wanted to possess that little innocent sugar cube. “Hush, pet. We’re not going to fly. I lied.”

He glared up at her, “Bitch.”

She laughed deep from her belly, “Oh, don’t call Mommy that. Come on, I want to test out the bed in this bus. I don’t know if I want to keep this one or get another.”

He bit down a yelp when she slapped his ass once he was back on his two feet. 


End file.
